The Unwavering Hearts
by Sokrates16
Summary: Shokugeki no Soma with a touch of fantasy and fluff. Let's drown in the bliss of imagination and magic PS: After a long haitus, the story is back with a prequel of our heros past selves. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_A myth…_

 _No, a prophecy._

 _It was passed down from father to son, for generations and generations._

 _Through decades, centuries, and millenniums._

 _To the now head of the Nakiri family._

 _That one day, among their offspring, a God will rise. And with its alliance with a Demon, a new hope for the world will be born._

 _An endless, enormous power, resembling that of the First Creator will stand by their side. Freeing them from the rampage and tyranny of the other races, and save the world from its self-destruction._

The king, now standing in the middle of his daughter's room, recalled the words of his own father upon hearing the loud cries of the baby that just saw the light a few minutes ago.

His exhausted, sweaty daughter was holding her baby girl close to her, rubbing her cheek all around her daughter's face, ceasing her cries and driving her into a peaceful sleep.

The new born had beautiful golden locks, that shone like bright sunshine enlightening the room with its pure ray. Her skin was ivory matching her mother's white clothing. All her being glistened with hope and life.

When he was handed his granddaughter to bless her with his royal presence, he held her in his arms like if she was fragile glass. The little shuffle causing her eyes to crack open, revealing those incomparable, amethyst irises. Such a godly beauty!

-" _Elenor_ " He muttered. " Your name would be Erina." He said under the blazing moonlight.

* * *

The world, as it is, isn't a simple place.

Many wars, conflicts, conspiracies.

It is a hard place to live in.

There are six races, and dominating species and governments in this world:

The Chronics, the priests of the time. They govern the time and space fabric as a whole. They are considered to be the first beings to exist in the world since its creation. Their powers and leaders are feared by all the other races. They can alter time, destroy civilizations like they never existed in history, control space, and change lands. They are known for great magic and limitless stamina. They rule over the skies as guardians of justice and truth.

The Dragons, the wild hunters. They rule over the Eastern Mountains, they reside in caves and in valleys. They are war beasts, always in thirst of blood and flesh. Their name comes from the fact that every one who dared enter their territory was hunt in the most savage of ways on the harsh mountains and split like meat between the packs. There huge power and blazing force made them terrifying monsters. They are some rumors that some dragons disguise themselves into other race in order to avoid the savageness of their wild life.

The Nymphs, the spirits of nature. They diverge into various types: Aquamarines, carolers of the seas, known for their melodious voice and unbelievable strength and endurance. Phytonomes, robins of the forests, they protect animals and vegetation, they are undefeated aimers, and have a high speed and agility. Irises, dwellers of the clouds, they control weather, they have infinite knowledge and wisdom, and the ability to fly.

The Nachtwolfes, the wanderers of the nights. They run around the different landscapes under the moonlight and the sparkle of the stars aimlessly. They devour the strays and protect the desperate souls in the nights. They are characterized by their bright shiny silver fur and fierce eyes. They have sharp senses and high physical power and a sixth sense allowing them to sense the danger and threat on 7 miles radius. They are ferocious and merciless when attacked, and soft and gentle with the mourning beings.

The Demons, the unwavering slayers. They reside in the gruesome underworld. They've exiled themselves from the rest of the world ever since the last Eternal War that caused the extinction of the Gods. They are the most dangerous, grueling foes in battle. None of the other races wishes to have them as their enemies, and they are so grateful that they no longer haunt the surface. No demon has ever been seen on the surface for the last 10 millenniums. Their powers are equivalent to those of the Gods, and capable of catalyzing the universe's mass destruction. Their anger is uncontrolled, and their magic energy is unbeatable. They are the most frightening creatures in the world.

And, finally. The Normas, the unblessed beings. They are the weakest of all races among all. Their physical power are minute compared to other beings. Their magic usage is little to none. They are weak in the battlefield. Their only power is their wit and thirst for knowledge. Their race almost knew extinction if it wasn't for the courageous act of the Nakiri Family, powerful God apprentices, that were able to preserve the remainder of the race within the Southern Lands, forming the kingdom of Normas Tootsuki.

All these races live in peace and harmony, fulfilling their assigned functions, with minor misunderstandings between the clans. These conflicts are generally due to the interbreeding between races, which is considered a violation of the laws of nature and an abomination of creation.

The Tootsuki Kingdom, home of the Normas, is a prospering kingdom. Using their intellect and brawns, they were able to become self-independent, having their new-time industries, and numerous fields of agriculture and harvest. The whole kingdom breaming with life and joy under the ruling of the Nakiris.

King Senzaemon, controlled after the kingdom for about 120 years, he seemed to hold an eternal life. After the death of his sole daughter shortly after labor, his health kept going downhill. Nowadays, as the king is hospitalized by the kingdom wisest doctors and curers, his son, Nakiri Soe, took the bull by the horns and substituted his father on the throne.

-"Erina, Erina,…" the vixen called, bursting the door of her cousin's room open. " Come, come, I wanna show you something." She squealed excitedly at the blonde, who had her glasses hanging on the bridge of her nose, reading a book.

She couldn't even protest when her cousin ordered to her aid to drag her out of the room.

Unlike Erina, Alice wasn't a plain pure-blooded Norma. Nakiri Soe, a man compared in wisdom with the brightest of oracles, and a noble warrior with a brain that transcends mere logic, never expected that encounter in his life. His carriage driving through the vast icy tundra of the North, when a feminine form fell like a meteoroid breaking pass the carriage's ceiling and into the chamber, startling the horses and worrying the driver, who rushed towards his prince. He found him staring relentlessly at the fragile pale body that rested , sprawled out, on the floor.

Her long platinum blonde locks covered her face, her silhouette, tall and voluptuous, was covered in faint scars and bruises. She didn't have have wings even though she came from the sky high.

After she was brought to the Northern Embassy, and healed by the kingdom most talented alchemist, it was revealed she was a an Iris, one that got into a fight with one of Chronics and therefore lost. The prince and the Iris developed a deep relationship during her recovery. Thus resulting the birth of a profound love that manifested itself in the existence of Alice. She held the powers and intellect of an Iris, the looks of a Norma and the ruse of a Nakiri. Being a half-breed, the race of her and her mother were kept a secret between the members of the royal court.

As for Erina, being a Norma princess, she didn't have any special powers nor magic, she hated when Alice would show off her magical tricks to her and laugh at her low endurance. She sighed, the Normas weren't labelled the unblessed beings for nothing after all.

The only power she had, well she was told to have, is the power of words. Her tongue was said by different representatives to have the gift of chaste wisdom, her words dripping with intelligence and fluency.

Well, that wasn't a power. That was the blessing of someone of her knowledge.

The blonde princess thought all this through, as her wild cousin was flying her on the skies far above the clouds.

Well those are the Irises.

Just beside her, she could see Alice's aid, jumping in and out of the silk white clouds. He wasn't your usual Aquamarine with the melodious voice and the beautiful figure. Being one of the depths creatures, he is more of a warrior than a caroler. A muscular body, fierce red orbs like Alice's. She heard he was one of the few that equaled the prince in ferociousness on the field.

Well, after all these years, she couldn't care less about their powers. She got used to this feeling of inferiority. Well, not now when she is about 1300 feet up in the sky and feeling a little dizzy from her cousin's casual spins.

After a long flight, and a few hurls from the princess, they landed in the middle of the crops, on the urban regions of the capital.

-"A farm." Erina questioned incredulously, lifting a defined eyebrow at her smiling cousin.

-"Indeed, Erina." The Iris answered. " I heard from the locals that they serve here the most delicious eau de vie in all Tootsuki. Handmade by the way."

The blonde sighed, this really one of those moments when she wishes Hisako wasn't in her trip for the ultimate cure in the far forests. She had already told her that something like that was fictional, but she insisted she had to find a way to do it, it was het duty as an Arato healer.

She sighed again. She really was useless in this world.

-" Well, I guess I have no choice since you already dragged me here. Let's see if this liquor is worth the pain." She said, already feeling her dress being scratched on the dusty ground.

Oh how her cousin gets on her nerves.

* * *

-"Well, what kind of situation is this?" the brunet asked, sitting cross-legged on the green field.

-" What do you mean? Is there a problem?" the green-haired woman on his lap, replied, tilting her head in confusion.

In the middle of the large greenery, sat a smiling Ishikki Satoshi, his big coarse hands were wrapping around the petite form of a female Chronic.

Her short green hair with a small fringe partially hid her soft sparkling rose eyes, her fair skin merged with the her pure white dress that flowed over her body, falling to hide a small part of her cleavage that showed from the collar of her dress. From her back, a pair of white feathery wings completed her figure as a creature of the heavens.

-" Nene-chan, if someone sees me hugging this affectionately a Chronic, they might get the wrong idea. I will get in trouble then." He said, taking in the sweet scent of her hair.

-" You're a Chronic too." She pouted. " I still don't get why you disguise yourself like a weak Norma when you have the world at your hands as a Chronic." She paused. " Beside, no one will see us. I got us out of the time fabric. We're completely out of this world's existence." She announced.

-" See," he looked up at the bird that seemed to freeze in the sky, like some rooms ornaments. " That what got me to leave." She looked up at her childhood friend. " It's just too much. The whole deal of the priests of time and justice, it's really annoying. I just wanted to rest a little, and have a little fun and space to breath. And you know, life as a Norma isn't that bad. They might be deprived of magic and physically frail, but their lives are much simpler than ours. This little farm is my pride. I live with my friends…" she pulled a face. " Not like you.." she relaxed herself a little. " I have a small industry and commerce I gain my living from. That is more than enough for me."

She turned her face away from him, and talked quietly:

-" They are hunting for you for high treason. You better stay low, the Ishikki's are after your head."

-" Did they ask you?" he questioned.

-" Yeah, but I responding any of their questions. My family's prodigy is enough to protect me from their magic and savageness."

He hugged her tighter: " Sasuga, Nene-chan."

She blushed under his touch. She muttered: " I miss you." He froze.

-" We knew each other even before we sprouted our wings. We have always been together. And, now, after all these years, you leave just like that. I still can't take it." She teared up a little.

But a tighter snuggle and deeper hug, was all she needed to stop her mourning.

-" You can't imagine how much I do too." She murmured in her ear. " It is really empty here. Whenever I stand in the wee hours, looking at the rising amber sun, I keep asking myself, is she up there , or is she down in some of the other kingdom?" he tugged at her shirt possessively. " How pathetic? Surmounting the rage of the Chronics and running out of the kingdom, and not baring loneliness and cold." He paused a few moments, her body following suit as both their bodies drowned in the other radiating heat. It was when her wings fidgeted a little, both their eyes snapped open. " It seems we have a visitor today. What an inconvenient situation!" He felt her body tense at his words. " Ne, Nene-chan, wanna come in?"

She was taken aback, does he know the weight of his words?

-" Demo, Satoshi-kun?" she was shushed by the finger on her lips.

-" Your magic power is almost equal to mine." She fumed at the 'almost'. " You can disguise yourself as a Norma. Just for the day, please, I want to spend more time with you." He pleaded with puppy cyan orbs.

She sighed. It's not like she didn't want to.

Murmuring the words " Morpha", and in the middle of a bright green dust, her wings disappeared, her skin lost its unhuman fairness. She changed her clothes into those of peasant. She stood up and looked at her friend who gave her a bright smile.

It was his fault if they get busted.

* * *

A rustic bar. That is all what Erina could say about this barn-like bar. Wooden tables, a counter with various types of alcoholic concoctions.

Even though it was old and dirty, Erina couldn't find it in herself to feel disgusted even so she was a royalty, her usual feeling of lack had her sympathize with the commoners and become one of them. She was casually named as the Voice of The Forgotten by many ministers and court members. For her, they wouldn't understand her reasons, sitting there in their high thrones.

These thoughts disappeared as she heard a bell ring that got her out of her revery.

-" Welcome to our bar, what are your orders?" the man greeting them, was a young light brown haired man, a little taller than them, a wide smile adorned his bright face.

Upon seeing Alice, he beamed and ran at them from his position at the other end of the bar.

-" Oh, this is our Princess Alice and Ryou-kun. Ohhh, Joy." He said happily, bowing at Alice with utmost respect.

Noticing the other royalty, he tensed at his own ignorance, and nervously bowed at the other.

-" Forgive my mishap, Princess Erina. I didn't notice your presence." She waved him back and bowed at him in greeting. " My name is Satoshi Ishikki, the owner of this farm and head manager of this bar." He introduced himself.

-" Satoshi-kun is a Norma from these regions. He built this farm as a project to provide nutrition to these isolated rural areas. Besides, he opens a pop-up bar that serves the most delicious of liquors." She drooled at the memory of those mind-blowing flavors of lime and sea salt.

Erina got excited at her cousin's reaction, her aid didn't react much, just that stupid panda-face, he didn't even utter a word this whole day. Weird.

-"Then, Alice-sama, would you like the usual." The brunet asked Alice, who nodded excitedly. " Well then, let's get this show started." At his words, and from literally put of nowhere, a group of various beings burst into the air screaming a collective "Yochee" with Alice following suit.

Erina was lost. In a minute, she found herself being carried by two forest trolls, servants of the Phytonomes, she was deliberately driven and seated on one of the wooden tables with Alice and Ryou joining her, their Phytonome, amber-haired mistress came from the ceiling, and fell tad in the middle of the table, almost exploding Erina's fragile heart.

-" My name is Yuki, I'll be your waitress for the day, your order consists of Sea Shore Agrume delicacy, it is a specialty of the house, would you like any side dishes with your order?" the joyful Phytonome seemed to question the quivering blonde, but the answer came from her cousin.

-" Beef jerky, Montego cheese, and some of the delicious jam tentacle pie."

-" Good choice madam." She jot down the order on her notepad. " your order will be here in no time, Ryoko?" the girl throw the paper like a finely aimed bullet, arriving straight in the hands of the skating blades Norma.

-" Order#1, Soma-kun?" the girl disappeared into the kitchen before rolling back at light speed.

-" Ryoko-chan, could you please take care of the costumer at table 3." The brunet pointed at the woman with green hair seating at the table? " Yuki-chan, look if Megumi-chan is on her way back here?"

-" Yes, Manager." Both women said, before jumping/rolling to their assigned missions.

-" This is ridiculous." The blonde shouted angrily. " Normas, Irises, Phytonomes, I've had enough. I'm going back." She stood up enraged.

-" But, Erina, how would you go back home, there is no locomotive here?" Alice asked her fuming leaving cousin.

-"I'll walk. I've had enough of this races shit, what the hell is this place, a melting pot. This is bullshit… Thh"

-" Order #1, jerky and… Ahh."

Again, who is the asshole who put the kitchen door near the exit. Someone who hates his job obviously.

The sound of breaking plates and the thud of two heavy bodies hitting the hard floor, filled the room.

-"Souma-kun, are you Ok?"

-" Erina, are you hurt?"

Both individuals kept hissing from pain, not noticing their compromising position.

-" Hey, what is wrong with you idiot?" the blonde screamed at the person beneath her. " Watch where you're goi.. Huh?" she had her breath stuck in her throat.

-"What's with you woman? Bumping into me and blaming me for your mistake? What is your… Huh?" he too couldn't speak a word when his eyes met hers.

Flaming red hair, golden orbs resemble the pool of the heavens as described in books, a deep scar on his left brow, and an addictive warmth radiating from his tall, toned, strong form. She felt taking away and charmed by his locks, and he seemed to trace her with his eyes as well, neither of them daring to blink an eye.

It was Alice's restrained laughter, that made them realize their inconvenient position. She was tackling him with her body, her breasts pushing him downward, his hands circled her waist like if they belonged there.

They got a little carried away in the moment.

They broke out of their touchy-feely position, only to be met with a smirking Alice, and a teary Satoshi rising a thumbs-up.

 _Ara. Ara. Erina, I didn't know you where quite a dirty little kitty._

 _Souma-kun, your senpai is really proud of you. Your growing up into a man._

They blushed fiercely at their relatives thoughts.

-" I got the replacement order #1." An emo boy really was their savior at the moment, coming with his stoic aura which broke the teasing mode of the present.

-" I will be in the kitchen, senpai." Souma sprinted toward the kitchen.

-" Come on Alice, let's have this drink and go." She went down to their table hiding her blush as much as she could.

Well,, we all expected Erina to be a lightweight, but damn, she can dawn bottles of liquor and still be able to protest her cousin's teases throughout the night.

* * *

It was already night.

Maybe it was a good move to send that steam message to Yuki-chan after all.

At least they won't worry about her now.

Megumi didn't expect her journey to take so long. She usually sets off at dawn and comes back in the afternoon. But the journey wasn't that easy this time.

Her accustomed short cuts were completely damaged. Maybe the deed of a dragon. She didn't know what a dragon would want with the nether lands, but she wasn't willing to know. Therefore, she had to take the longest way, through the rainy forest, she got the help of some Phytonomes when she mentioned Yuki's name, so she arrived at the shores just at noon. She wasn't one to break her promises. She was the one with the idea of the liquor bar, and she was the one that suggested the usage of sea water, she took it upon herself as the only Aquamarine in the team to bring them the Water Core, the essence they use in their concoction. She wasn't one of those ferocious Aquamarines with the thirst for battle, she can't kill a bug. If not for her water magic, deep connection with the sea and beautiful voice, she would be a Norma, just like senpai and Souma-kun.

Using her magic, she purifies the sea water and concentrates its essence into a big plush ball of snow that holds the full deliciousness of the sea water.

Now she was walking her back through the forest, the Phytonomes tend to hide in the night due to the hunting of the Nachtwolfes. Megumi herself was terrified, she knew how powerful they were, individually and worst in their packs. She had no chance in a fight. So, she walks quietly and steadily not to reveal her presence.

As she walked into the deep woods, the only sound audible were those of her feet on the ground. Suddenly, she started hearing other sounds. Not hers, they were those of hurried paws rushing towards her.

Nachtwolfes. A whole pack. And their howls where calling for rampage.

She ran as fast as she could aimlessly, she ran for her life, but as far as she ran, she couldn't escape the wolves howls. They kept getting closer.

She ran until she saw once again the bright moonlight. But her heart sank, as she saw the cliff that was right before her. It was the end of the path for her.

She hadn't done anything special in her life. What would Ishikki-senpai say, what would Souma-kun say.

Those thoughts appeared the moment her foot slipped and she felt in a deep hole.

It all went silent. The idea of death petrifying her body.

She twitched a little as she felt the earth quaking steps of the wolves that went pass her. She was praying all along not to be noticed.

After a adrenaline filled thrill, every noise stopped for a moment. To brutally emerge again as harshly as before since the wolves seemed to go back on their tracks.

Megumi was confused, why would the hunters of the night go back on their track? The cliff maybe? No, topography was never a challenge for these beast. The dragon from before? No, she didn't see it before she fell.

As her curiosity took the lead, she slowly and carefully lift herself out of the hole. And staggered with her minute bruises to peek from behind a tree at what made the pack leave.

What she saw shattered her heart.

Two Nachtwolfes. One sprawled out on the ground, his chest moving up and down as he struggled to take in a breath, his whole canid body was filled with bleeding wounds, that send the bluenette in tears.

Standing beside him, another wolf, he licked his friend's injuries emitting we1k pleading and whining sound as he shook him to stand again.

She couldn't stand it. Even these creatures they have these kind of emotions. And the pack that just came. Why didn't they help? Maybe it wasn't their pack. She heard rumors about the wolves collaboration, but only to their pack, as they consider other packs as a danger to they existence.

So, these two were left out, abandoned by their family. How.. How cruel!

The bluenette collected the remainder of her courage, and stepped out of her hide.

The standing wolf immediately sensed her presence, pulling the most threatening of face that promised savage death. His blue eyes were sharp and fierce, that yellow, blond contour around them made them even more dangerous.

She stepped back once in fear. But, knowing she could help, she couldn't leave just like that.

-" Shhhh. Hey, there my name is Megumi." He roared at her, lowering his body to intensify his attack. " I'm hear to help. Your friend looks to be in deep pain." She looked at the wounded monster. Looking at them from here, she could see that the one on the floor is stouter and more muscular, as for the one in attack mode is way more slim and fit. Really, even beast aren't alike.

-"I can… I can heal him, you know?" he seemed to lose his garde a moment, as if he understood her words.

She surprised at his comprehension, but taking the opportunity she rushed at the wounded, startling the other who seemed on the verge of digging him teeth ointo her flesh.

Her action were fast and accurate, she touched the wounds, and started singing her melody.

The wolf stopped when he noticed the pure blue light raying from the woman. Her fingers were producing water that seeped through the wound and healed them from within.

The injuries were deeper than she expected, so it took her sometime.

As she finished her work, she whispered the words " Te voula guèrit mon petit. Dors et ouvre les yeux pour un demain meilleur" that drove him into a blissful sleep.

Proud of her work and satisfied of the result, she looked at the other.

His eyes were welled up in tears, he sounded almost human.

He jumped at her, and lovingly licked her face, the tingle tickling her cheeks causing her to laugh. He gently rubbed his furry soft forehead on her cheek, sending a wonderful warmth throughout her body.

-" Maybe you are not that bad." She said to the beautiful creature. "I think I'll spend the night with you. The way is still long. The forest is dangerous. I won't like to meet another pack of wolves again. So…" she caressed his face. " I'll be you guest for the night. Treat me well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Back to you. Late huh. Gomen, Hontoni Gomenasai. School, university applications and SCHOOL. *sigh* Achilleus is next by the way. I was planning for it to be earlier, but SnS OTP week 2018, had to write something. Plus, these last chapters of the manga had squealing and fangirling like a little girl for so long, it made me want to do this. IshiKuni for lifu :33333333.**

 **This story is gonna be short and sweet, a couple more chapters maybe. Just some sweet fluff, and a touch of magic and fantasy. Oh and... Sorina for lifuuuuu :3333333.**

 **Tsukada give me more. Melt me, kill me. These chapters were CUUUUTEEE.**

 **O, I am going nuts here. I'll just stop.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **PS: Thanks to my boi IceColdSea for supporting my two stories ( Caught me on the german there XD it's just Google translation Lol) , i am looking forward for your too. And Tasia'sEndlessDreams too, love you ( I didn't know what to do for the story's summary you know XD i suck, and please continue Sea and Sun, I LOVE UmiUmi.) and thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed and favorited, i feel muself showered with love that keeps me going on with this.**

 **This is the only hobby that i have recently to relieve stress and thank you for allowing me to.**

 **I adore you all. Let SnS live for a long healthy serialization.**

 **Now... Let's jam.**

* * *

At the breaking dawn, under the shadows of dancing branches, on a bed of violets and heathers, a pink-haired beauty slept in peace.

Her cyan blue dress reached her knees, and her shoulder length locks were haphazardly set on the ground. A brown hood covered her back, and the brooch of the royal court members shone proudly on her chest.

A small violet starling rested on her palm, and started chirping and pecking at her skin. Its gentle touches woke her up slowly from her fairy-like slumber.

Her caramel eyes opened on the view of the said the bird jumping from above her palm and into a basket of various plants and herbs. It tilted it small head playfully, and signaled at her to come closer.

She smiled at the beautiful creature.

-" Is there a better way to wake up a sleeping maiden?" she said sarcastically.

-" Can you come up with a better one?" a man popped its head from her side, looking stoically at her.

In her long journey for the ultimate medicine, Hisako trailed the forests and the fields in her search for healing plants. She used to walk into the woods and look under the trees or under the rocks for any unknown herb or magical plant. She always felt the watching eyes of the Phytonomes over her, considering she was a Norma invading their territory. But, for some reason, almost always, she would always a distinctive pair of eyes, watching her casually.

It was when she came to the Iphegenia forest, a particular flower caught her attention.

White petals with random spots of black. On the edges of its leaves, a pretty golden shine stunned the beholder. Driven by curiosity, the pink haired traveler approached the small plant, and stretched her hand to pick it. When a large, muscular hand, sneaked from behind her and hugged around her arm stopping her movement.

-" If I were you, I wouldn't touch that one." A deep male voice whispered into her ear.

-" Why wouldn't I ?" she asked back in an equally shushed tone.

The arm that was surrounding hers gently moved it, and toward the flower. A long, slender tanned finger touched the petal of the flower.

Like if it was made from fragile sand, the plant disappeared into thin black air, dusting on the floor.

-" What?" she gasped in surprise.

-" Even though they no longer exist in the surface, the Demon's magic still influences the forest. The Iphigenia forest is located just above the Saiba Hades, the strongest demon clan in The Underworld. Their wafting energy seeps out of the earth and curses this forest. If you were to touch it, you would've died with horrible contractions. Just like a demon's injury." He explained in a low voice.

-" Should I thank you? I need to see the face of my saver?" she asked him, feeling a smirk stretch on his face.

She instantly turned her head, as he stepped back once.

She was met by the sight of a young male Phytonome, about her age, green orbs like those of the greenery around her, silver locks matching his tan. He wore the plain Phytonome clothes: a green pants, a white shirt with various strings of chiseled plants and flowers.

-" I could've guessed it would be one of you. You were the one watching me all this time." She recognized. " Really? Why would you do this?" she asked the question, filling her mind for all this time.

-" You're interesting, you know?" he said. " You went over all these forests, collecting random herbs, just going around and jotting stuff down that note book of yours. What are you doing anyway?" he asked her bluntly.

So he really was watching her: " Well, I'm in my quest for the ultimate cure." She was interrupted by his booming laughter.

-" The ultimate cure, pffff, who are you? An Aquamarine? I thought you Normas were satisfied with your weak mediocre infusions and primitive mastication." He laughed louder.

-" Our methods are not primitive." She blushed furiously at his statement. " We might be the weakest, the less intelligent, but, I'm sure if we put our mind into it we can beat the other races. If I look harder, and try more, I could finally find the cure to heal all diseases and illness. I will finally be able to keep promise to Erina-sama."

-" _Hisako, could you heal oji-chan." A teary blonde asked her friend._

 _-" Don't worry, Erina-sama. I'll definitely find a way."_

 _Her eyes were determined, she seemed ready to transcend the sea just for her princess's joy._

 _-" Lucky you, you can say you stumbled upon the perfect assistant." He smirked at her loyal attitude._

Such a cute Hishoko!

She tilted her head in confusion at him.

-" My name is Akira, Hayama Akira. And in your quest for the optimum of medicine." He rapidly held her in his arm. " I'll be your guide."

Hence, started the true journey for Hisako, with the help of Akira and his clan Queen Jun, they took her all around the forests, showed her the fullest extent of the nature, and its true magic. They opened her eyes on new possibilities that she could've never thought of. And as time went on, she found herself infatuated by the beauty of environment and the life of a Phytonome.

-" What in the basket is there for me today?" she asked peeking at the basket before her.

The starling rested on her shoulder, as he snuggled into her neck.

-" There are some anise flowers, sunflower seeds,, the petals of a blue rose, the feathers of a quail, the stripped skin of a serpent…"

-" Ewww." She cringed at his words. " What is that used for?"

-" I don't know for Normas, but for us it's a good medicine for flu. I even got you some of its venom." He shook the bottle in front of her.

-" Anyway, most of these are edible, for the poison ivy it could be used in cosmetics, for allergy or such. But that bottle of venom, I need to employ alchemy, but maybe some chemical manipulations might be useful. What do you think, Akira-kun?" she looked at the man before her.

-" I could show you a mixture we use for rash, made from poison ivy and the blue roses, it starts with…" his pointy ears twitched a little.

-" Akira-kun?" she called for him again, sensing the atmosphere tense around them.

Abruptly, he stood up and ran on the opposite direction.

She didn't understand it. Confused, she ran after him.

As a Phytonome, his stamina and endurance were way above hers. So as she struggled not to fall on her face from the harsh road, he easily sprint through it, stopping just behind the trunk of a tree.

She finally caught up to him, her hands on her knees, completely out of breath. She tried to speak when he signaled to her to shush.

Regaining some of her composure, she peeked from behind the tree. What she saw had heart sank into her chest.

From the dust-covered ground, an abyss opened, from deep within, a dark mana power emitted out of it, and covered the sky with its darkness. She could see from the opposite side of the fissure, a hooded man smirked evilly.

On his chest, a brooch resembling Hisako's was glimmering. From his heavily accessorized hands, the bonds and sparks of extremely powerful alchemy came covering the abyss with its aura.

His smirk grew wider when a light earthquake shook the ground. In the middle of this ritual, and from the dark slimy depths of that abime, a hand clang to the surface, a devilish form rose.

Its hair as black as the night, its skin pale like gypsum, if it wasn't for the wide opened tempest dark death eyes, he would've been a corpse.

Hisako recognized the man. It was indubitably the crazed exiled prince, Nakamura Azami. Father of Nakiri Erina, the man who attempted to murder the king. The fool prince who tried to have a pact with the Saiba demons, but got cursed and was thrown to suffer for eternity in Tartarus at his insult.

Hisako shivered in fear as she saw the man.

The hooded guy bowed respectively at his lord, whispering the words: " Welcome back Azami-dono. I got your forces gathered." The wizard revealed his face.

Hisako gasped. It was the court Alchemist, Eizan Etsuya. He was one of the few that where angered at the prince's exile. But his services to the royal family remained as loyal and neutral throughout all these years.

So Hisako was surprised at what she was seeing.

-" It's been a while." Azami said solemnly. " I wonder what my dearest daughter is doing?... Shall we?" he said as he and his valet walked through the woods.

-" They must have some carriage around here. If so, they will reach Tootsuki by sunset." Akira said.

-" Erina-sama…"she whipered. " ERINA-SAMA IS IN DANGER. IF THAT MAN GETS TO ERINA-SAMA SHE WILL GET HURT AGAIN. THAT MAN WILL ABUSE HER AGAIN. HE WILL BEAT AND VIOLATE HER AGAIN…." She started screaming hysterically.

-" Wow, wow. Easy, easy there. I don't what you are talking about, this abuse thing. But you'll tell me on the way, okay." He said, shaking her a little by the shoulders.

-" What?" she asked.

-" I'm taking you there. There is no way you'll make it on time before them, so I'm taking you." He explained, putting both his hands on the ground.

He closed his eyes. On both sides of the opened abime, vignettes, roots and petals began dancing in the air, sewing the earth slowly together, closing its wound.

Shortly, the abyss was no more.

-" That energy would've affected the forests, I should tell Jun…" he stood up, and weakly whistled.

-" What are you doing?" she asked him.

-" I just told Jun, she would protect the forest and prepare to counterattack if necessary. For now,.." An elk jumped near him.

-" An elk?" she asked, rising an eyebrow.

-" Hop on." He asked her up, as he already on the animal.

She looked curiously at it. Will this elk really get them there?

-" Oh, just get on." He sighed at her behavior. She really is stubborn and unbelievably doubting.

She slowly sat behind him, making sure that her dress won't fly with the movement.

Suddenly, the beast started moving.

She never expected it to be this fast, it was as or even more fast than a horse.

Fearing to fall from its back, she tightly wrapped her arms around him, resting her hands on his abdomens. She buried her face deep into his back, the tiny specks of pollen and dirt were blinding her sight.

Unbeknownst to her, the Phytonome driving her was blushing like a tomato, and smirking like a crazy psycho.

* * *

-" Uhhhh, youth. Huuhhh, youngsters living their spring time." The brunet said with stars hovering around him.

-" If you consider heavy drinking, severe hallucinations, and illegal intercourse as youth, then you might be right." The red irises woman, standing at his side, said sweat dropping a little.

The view before them wasn't beautiful at all.

Empty bottles of booze thrown haphazardly on the floor. Spilt alcohol and puke on the tables. She still recalls the erotic moans coming from upstairs the moment the vixen and her aid went there. The blonde princess was already knocked out, snoring heavily as she was tightly hugging the tail of Ishikki's dragon friend, the girl really isn't easy-going with the presence of that many races, she was mourning and drinking down her sorrow the whole night.

It really was… something.

Now, dawn has come. The redhead was clearly on cleaning duty. He was now sweeping and washing the stained floor. The busty purple-haired girl with roller blades was collecting the debris and washing the dishes.

They all seemed to devote themselves to their work. Ishikki told her that, when he opened the place, they came looking for a job for a living. At a certain age, most teens go on a self-exploring journey all over the realms. The first to knock at his door was Shun, a Dragon, so overwhelmed by the fact that he couldn't blow fire, migrated out of his clan.

In the Dragons' perspective , his inability to blaze fire is an anomaly, an unacceptable weakness. Most of those unfortunate are exterminated or turned into living shields against possible threats.

A cruel treatment that had the youth flee his home. At his raging hunger and thirst, he fought his wild instincts, and preferred working humbly to bring a respectable income.

The second were Yuki and Ryoko. They were step-sisters, from the same Norma mother. One born from a long labored love between humans, the other due to a sensational mistake of judgement. At their mother's death, they were forced to hide because of the half-breeding restrictions. They ended up as waitresses in Ishikki's bar.

After, Marui came in. He mostly takes care of the fermentation process, being weak with hard work. An abandoned Iris, simply because he got black hair ( Dwellers of the clouds consider themselves as the offspring of the light.)

There is Megumi-san too, an Aquamarine from the North shores. She just wanted to do something with her life, other then singing bluntly all the time.

And then, finally Soma-kun. They don't know much about him. He is Norma from one of the far lands of the East. He talks a lot about his father, a known mage. But nothing more.

Now that she remembered his talk, she didn't see the said bluenette anywhere.

-" Yuki-chan." Satoshi asked the buns girl, that was hanging from the ceiling with one leg hanging on the wooden support.

-" Yes, Ishikki-senpai?"

-" Where is Tadokoro-san? She spent the night outside, Did she send you a sign? She is unaccustomedly late."

-" Megumi? She sent me a smoke message saying she'll make it at sunrise. I haven't heard of her since then." She said.

Suddenly, her pointy ears started twitching and moving, her eyes widened and her body tensed.

-" No way." She murmured.

-" What is it, Yuki?" her sibling asked.

The Phytonome just gritted her teeth, and jumped out of the building, and started gazing at the horizon, she almost fell from the roof at the shadows she saw.

-" WE ARE BEING ATTACKED." She shouted in terror, waking all the hazy drunkards in the building.

She swiftly started ringing the danger bell: " PREPARE TO COUNTERATTACK."

-" Again." The redhead said running to the kitchen.

-" Senpai, what is going on?" a half-dressed Alice called from the second floor.

Erina was irritated at the cold feeling she experienced at the dragon's movement.

-" This is becoming very frequent." The brunet growled.

-" Satoshi, what is going on?" Nene asked, noticing the bar crew all taking taking their artillery, showin an unexpected hostility.

-" Being in the outskirts, we are subjected to multiple attacks from Nachtwolfes, but lately they are getting periodical."

-" Aren't the wolves night creatures?"

-" That is the problem. Recently, they are starting to wander in the breaking dawn. They destroy the harvest and harm the little animals. We are always prepared for their brutal rampage." He narrowed his eyes in irritation. A light started emitting from Ishikki's forearm. The thin fleece polymerizing from his skin spiralizes into a large folded fan.

So that is why he wears long sleeved clothes.

-" It has been a while." She murmurs and he smiles at her. " May I contribute? Take it as a thank you for the dinner and the drink." From her palms, a bright green shine lit the woman's surrounding.

But that shine soon dulls as he catches her arm.

-" What?" she asks in confusion.

-" You better avoid drawing your shadow here. I mean, a scythe, is quite exaggerated." He explains, getting a hard slap on the hand.

-" Who do you think I am? A damsel in distress? Just watch me kick some doggy ass." She says proudly, as she joins her bright green palms together. And she slowly parts them away, and from their union, she draws a long carved scythe with a majestically picturesque sharp blade that shines through with its sheer beauty and fearsome power.

She spins it masterfully a couple of times, and she grins at Satoshi, who smiles back.

In the opposite end of the room, because of her heavy hangover the previous night, the God's tongue wasn't quite catching what was going on around her. Some kind of mess and ruckus that she didn't bother to understand with that hella headache and the nausea of the alcohol.

It was till a certain flaming head shadow hat started shaking her out of her hazy status.

-" Naki… Nakiri. HIME-SAMA." He shouted startling her out of it.

-" What is wrong with you?" she glared at him angrily. She really didn't need any kind of noise with her already jumbled mind.

-" We are being attacked. Better move. Or do you prefer being torn apart by the Nachtwolfes." He said blankly.

The mere word 'Nachtwolfes' had her jumping from her sitting position on the floor, shaky and scared.

-" What should we do? Isn't it already day, they shouldn't be…" she was shocked, by the long broom, thrown at her direction.

-" Stop shaking there like a scared kitten. This is my sanctuary, and I'm not letting it fall easily. On my dead, cold corpse." She pressured on every single word as he ran toward the entrance where all the others were.

What a courage! What a bravery! Even in a disadvantage, and against the cruel night wanderers, they are willing to fight. He wills to fight, and protect his home. She couldn't believe that the gentle hands that cushioned her fall the previous afternoon, were now the ones holding a large black scabbard, ready to draw their steel against the invader.

This place, these people, this man, had a certain feeling rise within her, that she couldn't recall ever since her late days of abuse and jeopardy.

-" Erina. Erina." Her cousin popped in front of her like a sudden parasite. " Erina, what are you doing standing here like a dump puppy." The vixen pouted, putting her balled fists on her fleshy hips. " Let go, Erina." She held her by the wrist, pulling her to the doorstep. " Let show them how Nakiris sweep animal butt."

Stupid attended pun. I know.

But the blonde didn't hesitate. She released herself from her cousin's grip, and hiding her chosen artillery, she hid her body behind the door, making sure she could see the ongoing outside.

As Nakiri, she couldn't back away from a challenge, even at the most desperate of battles, her and her ancestors were always battlefront men, and she always was one in debates.

Not time to cower.

Alice just giggled at her cousin's beastly determination. It was really refreshing to see her show other emotions than submission and fragility.

-" Let's go Ryo-kun." The princess ordered her aid. " We'll show them the real deal." A intense, high-pressure puff of air formed between her fingers, shaping into a mass destruction vacuum bomb.

Ryo had his eyes turn from blood rubies, into dark coals, wafting with dread and savageness.

Suddenly…

It all went silent.

The serenity before the hurricane.

The peace before war.

All in anticipation, they stood fiercely on their marks, waiting for that right moment.

From her position on the roof, Nene could see the beasts approaching through the thick fog. Thanks to her time diversion spell, she could easily do whatever she pleases without being noticed within the time fabric.

She narrowed her eyes at the disnatured situation she witnesses. First of all, the wolves never stepped into the outer world in day. And now, the ones that were coming were just two solemn wolves.

This was even more rare than a half-breed. They are sociable monsters, organizing their community, over the nights, into clans that fight and battle for dominance.

She felt the threat rising as they approache, from her crouched position on the building, she saw Ishikki drawing one fold of his Gate Fan. He was ready for any kind of sudden outrage.

As they came closer by each step, blades were drawn, arrows were aimed, the wild dragon's smoke surrounded them like a moving snake, giving them the look of an on-guard infantry.

But,…

Swaying navy blue braids and passionate golden orbs shocked the whole league.

Under a silk, black hooded coat which flew with the gentle morning breeze, she smiled assuredly at her friends, her family.

She was riding, like a gracious princess, one of the two Nachtwolfes. The silver-furred canid, driving under the cover of fading morning shadows.

Behind him, his comrade with slit eyes, was driving right after him, as if following him elder sibling.

They both stopped under the last shadow provided by a large olive tree. He wiggled his tail lightly right and left, and lifted its head and motioned at her to step out.

She stroke its ear with such passion, and elegantly stepped out of her ride, not missing the opportunity to check on his friend's wound that seemed to have disappeared fully.

-" Tadokoro." Soma murmured, letting his blade fall to the floor.

–"MEGUMIIII." Yuki jumped at her best friend, suffocating her in strong hugs and emotional sniffles. " WHAT GOT YOU THIS LATEEE?" the Phytonome shrieked.

-" Yuki-chan. I…can't…breath." The bluenette struggled to say.

All her other friends joined her in a group cuddle, as they showered her with questions and worried looks. The tense air that reigned for a while seemed to utterly vanish.

Seeing this beautiful display of friendship and family, a pair of blue piercing eyes contemplated it with cheer gaiety. He does know this feeling after all.

As the sun was rising from its bed, the shadows slowly began to wane.

A stray ray of sunlight creeped in between the tree moving branches, and lit abruptly the wolf's forefoot. A yellow shine, rivaling that of the sun itself, glow further.

He rapidly pulled his paw away from the light, and started backing out. Step by step, one at at a time, as he and his companion were about jump into a run, she called with a sweet, sugary voice:

-" No." she interjected, her hand reaching out as if to catch them from leaving.

Blushing at her sudden audacity, she struggled to stutter: " It's already day. You.. you might prefer to go back later tonight. It.. could be dangerous for you to run around in the day light."

He turned its head slowly but carefully as he heard her words that were drawn with pure honesty.

Her face was crimson red, her eyes were lost as she looked everywhere except at the ones she was talking to.

She mustered all her leftover courage as she said:

-"I want to show you my gratitude throughout giving you shelter for the day. Just as you did." She murmured, getting gasps from her friends.

Natchwolfes, the hunters that ravage the livings, the merciless beasts that rampage villages and dissect the corpses, in their small farm. That is as dangerous as putting your head in a lion's mouth.

The wolf looked at her with those bright eyes of his. They stared at each other, communicating with their looks. Words, and emotions were conveyed within that one second long stare.

It was when his brown-eye shadowed friend had slightly nudged him in belly. He walked beside him and looked at him weirdly.

Erina, from her distance, behind the opened door, was as confused as her cousin and aid. However, in the middle of her sea of question marks, and the distance that didn't allow her to hear the conversations, she could've sworn she saw that bulky wolf smile trustfully at his comrade.

After a moment, the two wolves span on their pads, walking back toward the bluenette.

They walked straight towards the sunlight. And from the darkness of their hides, they stepped into the morning shine.

Like the colorful exploding supernova, a twilight enveloped their forms, blinding those standing before them by its multicolored rainbow.

As it dissipated like a miracle, the flying golden fractals of light that where taken with the wind, it revealed a view that had the jaw dropping, and the ladies on the verge of swooning.

Within those colorful, yellow particles of sun magic, the ferocious threatening wolf that had Megumi praying for her safety last night, turned into a well-groomed, handsome, charming blond man.

Sky blue eyes brimming with grace and gentleness, lined with a thin silver eyeliner. A tall, fit body that stood elegantly in a beige tricot with a V-collar that failed to hide his pectoral muscles. A silver wolf's fur cape covered his back.

A beautiful, mouthwatering delicacy for every beholder.

The other one turned out rather… Cute. A fat, fluffy form, that merged with his sweet happy-go-lucky expression. Brown spiky hair with silver thin smiley eyes. He had a blue sweater and a grey braided belt.

They both looked like wealthy aristocrats with a noble background.

-" We would accept your offer due to our lack of… What?" the blond fancy man asked noticing the dumbfounded faces of their hosts.

They all had that blank expression of a little child.

A long silent stretched on for almost an eternity. Just staring at the marvelous view before them.

-"WOOOW" Alice shouted, jumping out from behind her aid and into the gallery that were still frozen in time.

-"He…He is…" Yuki muttered…. " HANDSOME." she squealed like a crazy fangirl.

-" Oh. God. That is really unexpected." Ryoko held her right hand over her fluttering heart, she was flushed and a little hazy.

A puff of smoke broke her out of her hot, sexy daydream and she turned to glare at the stoic dragon looking down at her with dragonic deadpanned eyes.

-"Wow. I didn't know Nachtwolfes could do that." Soma said, scratching the back of his head.

He faintly heard a loud crash and an ear-drumming noise, that he attributed to the blonde that seemed to crash their furniture.

He ran fast toward the bar in hopes to stop this girl's meaningless, sudden tantrum.

-" Wa, Megumi, where did you…" the amber-haired paused as she saw her friend's state.

Shuddering like crazy, tears of stress running down her cheeks, and drool stained her chin. She seemed to break down like a machine considering the steam that came out of her ears. And…

she fainted.

-"Megumi…" Yuki ran at her with Ryoko. " Don't go toward the light."

* * *

The daylight seeped through the creaked windows. The warm country breeze blew in harmony, making the trees play their usual symphony.

-"It's been a time since the last time I walked in the day. Ahh , Isami?" The charming, blond man muttered to his brother who nodded in giddiness.

They both had this satisfied, longing look on their faces as the beams caressed their skin.

The wolves that drove Megumi back, namely Takumi and Isami, were enthusiastically welcomed by the farm owner. They were invited to a small rustic breakfast of scones, freshly creamed butter, Yuki's Berry-Zery jam and tea.

They easily fit in and got friendly with the crew ( Except a blonde princess who seemed to lash her fume and rant over a certain redhead in the opposite room. But that is a story for later.)

The ladies were having a particular interest in the blond gentleman, giggling and flirting with him constantly, which seemed to tick off a certain aid who would certainly bring a tsunami out of the Antarctic, if his lady were to rub her shoulder with the boy once again.

They were laughing, counting, talking, when Ishikki noticed someone missing.

-" Ano, Tadokoro-chan? Where are you? Aren't they your guests after all?" he called from the table,, picking the blonde's interest towards the bluenette.

Megumi was staggering, shivering and stuttering. Her face beet red. Her eyes hazy and unfocused, she seemed to have an intense breakdown.

Of course, she would.

Just a shy glance at the stunning blond smiling kindly at her, and those sea blue orbs that melt her down like soft cream. She instantly recalls how that tail encircled her form the other night.

How her head was softly pillowed by his furry chest, as she was lulled to sleep by his singing, beating heart.

How that head was nuzzled into her neck, tickling her skin lightly like an angel feather.

How the morning, she opens her eyes on the view of those irises glimmering with rainbow and stars, under the fiery sunrise dust.

She blushed at her own thought.

She was holding her warm cup of coffee, whose half was wholly spilt on the floor due to her shaking, she seemed not to feel the hot liquid that burned her hands.

-" Megumi." The manly, seductive voice called for her.

She looked up to be met with two gentle blue eyes, looking at her with deep admiration.

-" Megumi, I will forever be grateful to you, for the rest of my life. You saved my brother from unavoidable death. We were subtly attacked by a raving dragon, we were able to throw it from up the cliff, but at a great cost, especially Isami who had his ribs pierced by the dragon's random strikes. We were separated from our pack, and badly injured, if it wasn't for you, Tadokoro Megumi-san, we would've been done for." He stood out of his seat. " I'll be owe you for eternity. I'll give my life if necessary to protect you." He took her hand in his own, as he rested on one knee. He gently rested his forehead on the back of her hand, his blond strands tickled her skin and send chill up and down her spine. He smiled murmuring: " I'm yours, Madam."

She was blushing furiously, but she couldn't bring herself to pull her hand.

They stayed in that position, unaware of the cheeky smirks and the teasoing winks and giggles they got from their comrades, namely Isami who had a wide grin that weirdly shone with twinkly cute stars.

As everyone was awing and teasing this noble, romantic display of affection, they seemed to ignore the pair who sat in deep silence on the opposite room.

The two were across from each other, the pouting blonde princess was sitting on bed, her back facing the sunlit window. Before her, the redhead was standing with his hands in his pockets, he was looking stoically at the girl in front him, waiting for her to stop her tantrum and explain her crazy actions: she FUCKING threw a chair his way, almost disfiguring him as she muttered stuff about " the universe being so cruel to her."

Breathing in and out, she managed to calm herself and she looked up at the boy before her, who was still eyeing her like a deer on a headlight.

-" What?" she pouted at him angrily.

-" Well…. Are you done?" he said plainly, earning him a blush from the Hime.

-" Hey, what do you mean, am I done? Mind you language commoner?"

-" I would've did, if you weren't on the verge of stabbing my face with the chair's leg just minutes ago. What is wrong with you?"

-"I hate it." She muttered, a tear rolling down her cheek. " Being bragged at daily. Always feeling weak and useless. I can't fight, nor heal, nor cast. I'm a lowly weakling. I hate it. I really do." She sobbed. " A princess, what a joke! I just stand there and look pretty. Alice can fly and cast spells, her aid is a super strong warrior, even Hisako, who is a Norma like me, can use magic and healing alchemy. I can't do any, I am useless. What is the purpose from me living anyway." She was crying uncontrollably, not recognizing she just blew her cousin's secret.

-" I.." she heard him mutter mid-tears. He didn't seem to react at her breakdown. He has been just standing there listening. And now he finally speaks. Will he scold her? Maybe. Will he yell at her childish behavior? Most likely. She embraced herself for the educational speech.

-"I can totally rely to it you know." He sighed heavily, looking at her stoically.

She was surprised. No shocked of his answer. He found her behavior reliable.

-"You see this scar." He pointed at the scar on his left eyebrow. " I got it when I was 4. My mother was forcefully dragged out of the house by some burglars. My father was absent in one of his errands around the Sumedori village. They were trying to take the little money we had. We weren't that rich to be honest. Two merchants and their kid. A boring life. One of them took my mother by the hair as she tried to fight back. She agitatedly wiggled in his grip, hitting him strongly in the belly and running toward me into the cottage. Enraged, the one she hit came up with a huge crystal spear from the ground. And just a few inches from me, the tip pierced right into my mother's heart and wounded my brow. Knowing they might have attracted much unwanted attention, the two Chronic flew into the sun and disappeared. I was left there, with my mother's dripping corpse, hanging lifelessly from the pole. Her face and chest were stained in a red scarlet color that grow darker with the time." He paused for a moment. The memories coming back to the surface once again.

-" My father's grief was enormous and passionate, he cried her for seven days and six nights. And in the seventh night, he came back home late in midnight, body and face splashed with blood, flesh and plucked feathers, he licked the liquid slowly from his hand savoring it with glam. Under the moonlight, he looked like a raging Akuma that had just slayed a village of beings. He screamed death and threat. I could never forget how he looked and how he told me: ' _Souma. Your mother can finally now rest in peace."_ Even though, my father didn't seem to care. I always had that strange sense of guilt in myself. I was there with my mom. Just watching like a hopeless puppy. How Norma-like, isn't it? But my mother fought, although she knew she would lose, she protect me. Us. From then on out, I started my training with this katana." He showed her his blade. " I found it in one of dad's old stuff. It was all dent and scratched I tool care of it. And now, I can fight with it swiftly and easily. Well, at least I am no more bragger anymore." He looked at her one last time.

She seemed to be in horror. His story is pretty fucked up to be honest. But she also looked thoughtful. Like if she stumbled upon a guiding light.

-"Hime-sama." He walked at her, sitting beside her on the bed. " It is ourselves that define our weaknesses. Not our statue or race. If you want to fight you can. Even with a pan and a spoon " he said seriously. Eyes breaming with determination.

Her eyes were welled up and watery. She could cry her heart out at this moment. At herself, at him, his mother, her mother, her father,, her grandfather. But in his words, she found a sense of familiarity, as if she heard them before, she just couldn't know why. Even if it seems plain and meh, his words, his tone, his looks, melted her and warmed her up.

Maybe it was the sunlight from the window behind her, or the fact it was actually noon, and she was still wearing her coat, but she felt the temperature grow a few degrees more than usually. Especially when his hand come to rest on her cheek, and his fingers caress her skin.

She leans into the touch. What is this? Such a warmth. She never felt this way ever since…since… her mother….

She was melding into the touch, not noticing how his face was just next to hers, coming closer and closer… when…

 _Knock….Knock….Knock_

A loud, crazy knocking interrupted their moment, both coming to their senses, and blushing at their deeds.

-"I wonder who could it be?" Soma asked nervously, jumping out of the room.

Erina just buried her cherry-colored face in her hands.

-"Don't worry. I'll get it." Nene got up on her feet and walked towards the door.

She opened it to have a large puff of hot wild breath hit her face.

She looked blankly at the animal before her.

 _When you think it won't get any crazier._ " Ohh, an elk."

-"ERINA-SAAMMMMMA" her phrase was barely audible, when a certain pinkette sprinted inside.

-"WHERE IS SHE, WHERE IS ERINA-SAMMMMA." She was yelling hysterically.

Everyone was speechless. They just watched the breaking of hell before them.

-"Ohhh, Hishoko-chan you are back." Heaven came in the sort of a female voice. That of an Iris to be precise.

-"ALICE-OJOUU, WHERE IS ERINA-SAMA?" she yelled at Alice's face.

-"Wow, Hishoko, what is it with you today? You screams are more high pitched than usual."

-"Hisako?" the blonde, that heard her best friend's screams came rushing from the opposite room. "Hisako, you're back?"

-"ERINA-SAMMMA." She rushed at her princess, and hugged her tightly. " ARE YOU OKAY? YOU ARE NOT HURT RIGHT?I HOPE I'M NOT LATE." She asked her worriedly, clenching her shoulders with force.

-"Hisako? What is it with you? You scare me. Of course I am ok? What makes you so worried?" she replied, concerned about her aid's sanity.

-"YOU HAVE TO HIDE, ERINA-SAMA." She ordered with viguor.

-"What? Hisako,…."

-"HE IS BACK." The worried blonde paled at those words. " HE IS BACK, ERINA-SAMA. FROM TARTARUS. HE IS COMING WITH AWHOLE ARMY TO TAKE ON THE KINGDOM."

The gallery were looking at each other incredulously, not getting a thing.

-" Are, Hishoko. What is with this fuss? Come on straight." Alice, annoyed at this shit, screamed in frustration.

Hisako tensed at this,, and slowly turned to look at the others present in the room.

-" Nakamura Azami…" Alice's body shrouded with grey mist.

-"Is…" Ryo's eyes narrowed into a red blood rubies.

-"Back." The blonde murmured in fear and terror.

-" ** _Father_ …"** her blonde, gold locks became dull and disheveled, like the tuft of a mourning Banshee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fantasyyyyy!**

* * *

-"…"

-"…"

They stared at each other.

The lumbering form on the bed completely snuggled in the heavy sheet.

She glared at the shorter smirking man before her.

She sighed.

-"What is it again?" The violet haired woman asked annoyed.

-" Well you see, Miyoko-chin, I found him, exhausted and wounded near the forest's cliff. And, as he is my comrade and racial counterpart, I took him in to take care of him." He responded proudly.

She sighed again.

-" But… What does that have to do with me?" the woman asked, fighting the urge to stab that grinning cat-face with her brander.

Hojo Miyoko, the ferocious female blacksmith from the Tootsuki kingdom. After the curse that was casted on her family thousand years ago: A demon that cursed her great-grandfather on the warfare, that all the future descendants of his bloodline will be weakened women. After his death on the war, the lineage started a full streak of female birth. Not a single male offspring was born into the family for the last 10.000 years. Therefore, to earn a living in the harsh lifestyle of Normas, the Hojo women were forced to practice prostitution and vice in order to survive.

Miyoko, disgusted and hateful toward their state, practiced the art of her great ancestors: The work of iron. To be honest,, she got to admit that her job wouldn't have succeeded without the help of her number one assistant and nuisance: _The Fahrenheit Fire Dragon_ , Kuga Terunori. She met him during her early days of training. He asked her for a shelter for the night during a heavy snow storm. She was surprised when she woke up the following morning at the view of a giant, golden-scaled reptile sleeping comfortably in the middle of her living room. He told her that he was one of those wandering dragons. Bored by the annoying dragon life, he disguised himself in the form of a Norma to go around freely. He chuckled at the hazard of things, he thought that sleeping near a fireplace would keep his disguise ( Dragon magic is blurred by the cold).

She seriously considered telling him off to the royal guards, but she couldn't let this chance slip through her fingers. It is an undeniable truth that Dragon fire is a strong magic blaze, its fine, delicate heating is said in myths to have created blades capable of slaying gods.

-" Kuga-kun,.." she interrupted his carefree chuckling. " I'll give you food and shelter, but in exchange you help with your fire, ok?" He looked at her for a long time before cracking into a heavy laughter. Really, Norma !

He agreed to her deal, in order to fully enjoy his stay, or so he said.

Thus, started their partnership later turned friendship. With Dragon Fire in her hand, Hojo crafted sharp metal, shiny silver, and holy copper, her work was recognized by the royal court and the army services.

With the income she got from her work, she lives with Kuga a peaceful, fulfilled life, she couldn't she hated it. Having an extra funky person like Kuga around wasn't that bad.

Well, when did she say that…

She was wrong.

Today, coming back from her errands, she finds a long trail of blood drops leading straight to her house. She gets inside and finds Kuga holding a certain buff man to her bed.

Now, they are having their usual WTF staring contest with his happy-go-lucky look.

-" So, he seems to have been driven in some kind of battle with some wolves, his body is wounded and skinned. Wouldn't be the best if we take care of him." He pleaded with wide puppy eyes.

She indifferently eyed her short friend. She then peeked at the form on the bed.

Its bulk body was covered in scars and knife cuts, some parts of his exposed neck line were scratched and bleeding heavily.

-" When I found him, a part of his left wing was neatly cut." She froze as she heard her friend's murmurs. " His scales were chipped and peeled off. I thought that these kind of things only existed in grimoires. I think he is been exploited by some alchemist." He fairly explained to her.

Hearing his words, she couldn't help but feel bad for the creature. From what she saw, even other races, like dragons, had feelings. Being used like that is as horrid as cannibalism.

Annoyed at feminine empathy, she tsked before running to get the first aid.

Later that night, and after intense, motherly healing sessions, the injured man finally opened his eyes. His look tired and hazy. After eating what he called " His first decent meal in months." He told them his story.

He was Mimasaka Subaru, an _Eclipse Dragon._ One that only moves under the cover of the moonlight, hiding by the shadow and darkness. Just a few months ago, he was caught in an arsenic trap in the near rainy forest. After he woke up to find himself the captive of a vile alchemist. It was hell. Torture, pain, flaying and dissection. He thought he will never see the beautiful moonlight again. But, after what seemed like an eternity of torture, the alchemist set him free in the wild. Weak, hurt, and dizzy, he staggered with a trimmed wing and cracked scales to reach a refuge. He didn't remember anything from that night. He just recalled some kind of feeble howls and a loud thud when he fell from the cliff.

-"I would be forever grateful for you. Thank you." He sincerely thanked the pair, bowing his head ever so slightly.

They both waved it off, and continued seeping the delicious warm brew that Kuga made earlier.

Just one of those lovely calm nights of April. But, as the trio started chatting about dragonoid fire and their utility magic, an ear-tearing scream shook them to the very core.

It was the cry of a young woman running for help. Bursting towards the door, Hojo looks out to see the horrified fleeing Yua as she was sprinting for her life from the unknown danger.

-"Yua." She called the girl who looked at her with eyes full of terror. " What is wrong?"

From the looks of it, her cries seemed to intrigue the whole village and get them to peek from behind creaked doors.

The girl seemed to be in complete terror as if she had just saw death itself.

And so she did.

Breaking out of her trance, she full-heartedly screamed: " RUN,RUN, HIDE, IT'S A DE…." She never got to finish her sentence, as a strike of dark thunder hit her body. And like an empty dummy, she fell flat on the floor, eyes wide and blood running throughout her pores.

Hojo was frozen in her place as she watched the scene carefully, already hearing the scared shrieked screams and loud cries from children and mothers and fathers trying to hide and protect their children.

In the middle of this chaos, a gentle, solemn wind blew over the village. The old, dented bells of the church rang slowly, as if signaling your moment.

The violet-haired woman slowly looked up. Her eyes widening in fear and face sweating heavily.

She couldn't get her eyes off **_that_** voluptuous dark silhouette, standing fairly on the cross. Piercing golden orbs. And like the falling angel of death and testament, she plucked her wings wide and high into the sky.

She fiendishly smirked

Petrified by the view before her, Miyoko didn't hear the high-pitched warning of her Dragon friend.

-" ** _Tadaima."_**

Was all she heard before it all turned into dust.

* * *

 _The Eternal War._

 _A two millennium lasting war._

 _The Gods, at the peak of their reign, were the masters of existence. All the other races lived under their tyranny._

 _Chronics were exiled to guide the far doors of space and time._

 _Dragons and Natchwolves were their wild loyal pets and warbeasts._

 _Nymphs were their pleasure vessels and living shields._

 _Iris were their wise court members and knowledge breeders._

 _Demons were their enslaved, sinning prisoners._

 _And Normas were their servant dogs and useless bait._

 _Yes, the state was even worst than it is right now._

 _The Gods were powerful and unbeatable nor in knowledge, nor in physical power. But they had one threatening problem. They couldn't interbreed. They were mortal creatures with no capacity of mating. Consequently, they had to come up with a solution, a more efficient way to protect their power and continue their lineage. Hence, they made **God Apprentices** , artificial beings that they created from the same power core as themselves **, the** **Mother Heart**. They were blessed with godly beauty, knowledge and strength; and most importantly, they were able to reproduce._

 _For the Gods, the results were marvelous, they obtained two races of God Apprentices: **The Tsukasas,** they were the fighters, the perfectionists, the obstinates. They had infinite beauty, gentleness, but low communicative skills, they couldn't easily blend in._

 _And **The Nakiris,** they deprived of magical powers, but they had intellect, and the power of speech, they were the wise and the thoughtful. They divinely attractive, open-minded and genius._

 _Their pacific, and pensive nature had them question some, if not most of the time the methods of the Gods. They viewed them as dictators and monsters. At some point, the first Nakiris started considering the idea of revolution._

 _They knew their counterparts were blind followers of the Gods, so they turned to those that had been oppressed this whole time: The other races._

 _They were turned down by all of them, they were fearing the Gods anger and power. The Nakiris, hopeless, went to their last choices, the beings of death, the Demons. They never willed to get them involved, they dreaded their fierceness, but a revolution can never be without some spilt blood._

 _But even the Demons refused, they were tired of their sins and wanted to just rest now. But a glimmer of hope rose before the Nakiris, when a redhead stood among his similar, and asked:_

 _-" Will we be free?"_

 _The Nakiris confirmed that its utmost will. He instantly held his hand for a shake._

 _-" As your first ally, I, Saiba Hiroshi, is here with you."_

 _From that point on, their forces grew little by little, the other demons followed suit, the dragons and the wolves were also encouraged to join the fray. The Iris, through calculus, found that their succeeding this revolution were very slim, but joined for the sake of flying again. The Chronics were ready for anything to leave that void. The Normas followed their masters determinately, and the most hesitant Nymphs also gave in to the rebellion._

 _After years of planning and undercover plotting, the revolution finally came to action; with a annihilation spell from Hiroshi._

 _The war went on, many were lost, the battle against the Gods wasn't easy, the clash of magical powers went for years, until a God picked his worst fun time partner. The blonde woman named Lisianna Nakiri broke the Mother Heart, so ending the long lasting war._

 _Between the various winning parties, they agreed on sharing the world evenly. But this pact was mostly rude for the Normas, who almost faced the same destiny as the Gods if it wasn't for the Nakiris care._

-" And thus was our world made." He concluded his lecture.

-"Wow, the Nakiris are really some dirty traitors." The icy eyed man answered calmly.

-"You can't judge that right now when they have already won the war." The pale man answered.

Before retorting at his leader, the balcony of the meeting room snapped open. Getting inside, is a blood drenched redheaded woman with sharp feline pupils. She had the finest, most sharp figure imaginable, if it wasn't for the black, wrinkled bat wings sprouting out of her back.

-" Ahh, Rindou, you're back." The white-haired man said, getting on his feet. " How was you late morning treat?" he asked.

-" Pretty meh…" she replied. " I came across this village by the Norma kingdom. Don't worry Eishi, I made sure not to attract much attention." She licked the scarlet liquid dripping out of her hands.

-" Yeah. No much attention." He sweat dropped at her carefree attitude.

The door of the room opened revealing the court alchemist, Eizan Etsuya, all equipped in his ustensils.

-" Azami-sama… We are ready." He announced.

-" Then …" he stood up. " Let's go see how my dear father in law is going?" Dead, black, empty eyes stared at his companions.

* * *

She was shaking and lumbering. Her eyes confused and perplexed. Her face pale and her hair dull. She resembled a dying corpse.

The blonde princess was in utter horror. Her aid struggling to get her out of her shell-shock state.

-" Hisako, are you sure? From what you are saying, he should be now within the kingdom." The vixen questioned her cousin's aid.

-" There is no doubting it,.." The silver-haired Phytonome responded in her place. "…he must be already rampaging the kingdom by now." He calmly replied.

She bit her tongue irritated. She despises her uncle. The man who traumatized her dear cousin with his radical training techniques. Almost assassinated her grandfather, and tried to destroy their kingdom. Just thinking about his deeds made her blood boil in her veins and her wind rising abilities burst forth without her caring. A gust of heavy, howling wind rose from under her feet, threatening to turn into a raging storm.

-" What is wrong with her? Nakiri-san?" The gentle bluenette moved toward the scared blonde. She kindly smiled at the pink-haired worried aid, and put her small hand on the princess's back, the action relaxing her body a little, with teary eyes, she looked at up for the first time in a while.

-"Nakiri-san, what are you afraid of ?" She spoke to her.

The blonde just broke into tears, sobbing and crying into the petite Nymph's chest.

-"Nakiri-san, what is…"

-" It's already night." The blond handsome man said out of nowhere. " The cries this night are louder than usually."

-"Takumi-kun, what are you saying?" Yuki asked the wolf who seemed to stare hatefully at the full moon.

The slight twitching of her ears was all the explanation she needed.

Ishikki groaned angrily, his usually smiley slits emitted a dangerous dreading aura.

The message that Nene told him through their telepathy.

A demon was now ravaging mercilessly a nearby village.

-"Your father seems to have gathered quiet the strong army." Takumi said calmly, his brother morphing instantly back to his wolf form. His posture prepping to fight.

-" 70 meters away. Mixed races, they are heading straight towards the capital." Shun burst into cold sweat, scaring all the gallery.

But the crackling laughter of a maniac Nymph. Ryo, the previously silent servant, had morphed into a raging ball of enthusiasm and excitement. His crocs were sharp like a dog, and his blood ruby orbs shone with a thirst for battle.

-" Come, that is what I've been waiting for. Let's battle." His aura turned dark, like that of a hungered warrior.

-" But, who would be willing to hold a war after all these years of peace?" these words were uttered by the confused Ryoko, right when their long absent friend Soma ( where the hell has he been?) stepped inside with a pouty face.

-"Soma-kun, where have you been?" The bluenette questioned her best friend.

He seemed to be overly irritated at something, but his expression changed when he noticed the crying blonde.

-"Hey there, why are you crying, are you OK?" he asked worried. He instantly brawled in to him, hiding her face into his belly.

He signaled to Megumi with a questioning wink, she shook her head to dismiss the matter for later.

-"Ara, Ara. My son I never knew you were such a smooth, quirky one." A teasing voice made the young redhead blush in annoyance.

-"Bug off, old man. Don't you even start." She growled at the elder man resting on the door frame.

The blonde princess froze at this distinctive voice. She peeked from the side of her prince.

Her tears instantly stopped and were replaced by a heavy blush and happy smile.

The redhead looked confused at her attitude.

-" Erina-sama, are you alright?" Hisako questioned her friend in confusing.

The Hime jumped from her prince's hands, and into her dream man's grip, squealing happily.

-" Saiba-sama." They all could've sworn that Soma's aura became even darker than the abysses of the Tartarus.

* * *

 _24 years ago._

 _King Senzeamon reigned with wisdom and elegance. Being a Nakiri, he held the rightfulness of his parents. His prized offspring, Soe and Eureka, were the gentle prince and princess. Pure and smart, they shined within the royal court even though their young age._

 _Tootsuki was a prospering kingdom. The king focusing on mines and minerals exploit, and commerce, the income was huge and the living was high and peaceful. Poverty at these times was nothing but a legend._

 _Intrigued by these beings fast growth, the young, stray Demon prince Saiba Jouichirou snuck to the surface from within the Iphigenia forest blind spots. He was blown away by these beings simple, yet sweet lives. A peaceful, lively kingdom where anyone could stay in with joy. Whereas the Demon realm, the lives weren't discriminated due to birth environments, you're not supposed to be royal blood to survive, cruelty was mirage. He was bewildered, so he went straight to the king to congratulate the old king._

 _Senzaemon was flattered and surprised that the young Demon prince was within his lands all this time. He smiled at the idea that popped in his head. He delightfully welcomed him, gave him a warm care, a delicious diner, and a comfortable stay. The king popped the question that same knight.*_

 _-" Let's create an alliance." He announced plainly._

 _In an equally calm face, the other answered: " Of course."_

 _That is how the well-known, short-living Inter-Alliance was created. The Tootsuki kingdom first attempt on an interbreeding parliament._

 _Each realm of the six races sent one of their heir to represent the race's ideals and rules. Saiba Jouichirou, the Stray Dragon from the Demon clan. Shiomi Jun, the Iphigenia cuty partridge. Doujima Gin, the Eastern Natchwolves clan's Silver Howl. Ibisawa Riko, the Charming Mermaid Aquamarine. Daimidio Fumio, the old Polar Star Dragon. As for the Normas, the king was willing to put his son as their representative, but the prince's responsibilities were already enough to fill his time pad. Senzaemon chose one of his most trustworthy craftsmen, Nakamura Azami. Ishikki Hiro the Chronic Son._

 _Thanks to this parliament, the relationships between the realms prospered even further, interbreeding became a common thing between the races. The Inter-Alliance members ended up becoming very good friends, transcending it to deeper feelings between them._

 _The most interesting one was that master-dog relationship between the Saiba Demon and Azami. The young Norma was attracted by his senpai's endless power and huge strength. He regarded him highly, more like the God of Death as he called him. He loved his senpai._

 _But he didn't expect his senpai to be taken away from him. By that one nasty slut, the one who seduced his senpai and broke apart his dream._

 _Yukihira Ai, a young merchant that came to the palace to sell her handmade jewelries. She instantly caught the Prince's eye with her pale complexion, emerald green orbs, and blond medium length hair._

 _They both looked giddily at each other. It was love at first sight._

 _Azami, angered at that pest, tried his best to get her to leave. But as he succeeded in his mission, he realized that his senpai had left with her._

 _Broken and devastated, Azami thought up of a plan. He charmed the Young Nakiri princess and married her. They had a kid with shimmering blonde hair and amethyst eyes. It was a message .A signal. He was called by destiny to fulfill the prophecy. But this one was going to happen his way. After her mother's death, Erina was left in the hands of her father._

 _Terrible mistake._

 _Violence. Imprisonment. Mental pressure. Brainwashing. He did it all to get her powers to rise. But all in vain._

 _The King, horrified at his deeds, took the girl in his custody. But Azami refused to let him. He assembled his rebellion of traitors and tried to over throne the king. He even attempted to assassinate him. But the rebellion was easily shut down by the members of the alliance._

 _Azami was later exiled, and the alliance was disbanded. To avoid any other possible dilemma, the last alliance agreement was the law of banning interbreeding. It was unanimously voted for by the six races._

-"Wow." That was all what Satoshi could utter after hearing the story.

The man named Saiba Jouichirou, also Soma's father, took his sulking son by the shoulders and instantly started explaining the situation. He admitted having a slight role in all this(Yeahhhh).

-"Oh, I can't believe Jun did all that." Hayama said astonished, recalling the clumsy, and airheaded Jun he knew.

Hisako nodded in agreement.

-" But, Mister Saiba, how do you know Erina?" she questioned, looking at her cousin who was comfortably napping on the man's leg.

Soma seemed to tense at her question.

-" Well.." He rustled her hair gently, clearly teasing his glaring son. " I met the little Hime years ago when I came to visit the old man. I heard he was sick , so I came to visit. Then I saw the Hime reading in the study and showed her some tricks and she liked it." He smiled recalling her happy face when she saw him. " I think she really likes me."

-"Yeah, she really does." Soma murmured under his breath, brows twitching at his father's clearly smug face. " But, I think the most important issue is…" he looked at his father stoically. " You'are a Demon, since when?"

-" Before you were born."

-"You never told me" he screamed at his father's laid back attitude.

In front of this father-son quarrel, and the sleeping maiden beside them, the gallery sweat-dropped and laughed bitterly, except Alice who was laughing at her cousin. They really need to invent something to immortalize these kind of things.

-" Wait…" The voice of logic, that is Isami, noticed. " Doesn't that mean Yukihira-kun is a demon too."

-"Of course not." The man answered, head locking his own son. " it would've been a problem if he were." That had more than a face turn alert.

-"Saiba-kun…" What do you…"

 _Satoshi!_ Ishikki stopped talking as he heard the voice of childhood friend echoeing inside his head.

-"Ishikki-senpai?" Yuki asked her senpai.

 _You better get everyone out of the building._

 ** _What do you mean, Nene? Be more specific._**

 _I'm not sure about who it is, but from above here, I can feel a huge energy moving straight towards your direction._

 ** _What?_**

-" A disaster, everyone." A sacred Marui, followed by the two trolls, came running into the room.

-"Maruicchi, What is it?" Yuki's trolls started jumping around as if signaling a rising disaster.

-"Marui-kun, why are you shaking?" The bluenette asked worried about her friend.

He hardly took a few steady breaths, and he mumbled:

-" The c-c-capital. They are…it is being…."

* * *

The tired, old king was struggling to breath in .

His lips were dry and chirped. His back was cold and stiff. Sweat was pouring down his cheeks tracing the outlines of his wrinkles.

The room was quiet and dark. Erina didn't visit him yesterday. She must've been dragged into one of Alice's shenanigans.

He wearily smiled.

He was all in his own in the void of silence. He was waiting for his hour. He knew the kingdom was in safe hands with his son. But his greatest fear was Erina, he wanted her happiness, he couldn't bear seeing her cry again. He'll wait until she could find her happiness.

Deep in his thoughts and pain, he noticed a slight spark of light before him. His thin eyes failing to identify its source.

-"Is it the time?" he mumbled.

The feeling of two cold hands around his neck snapped his eyes open.

Over him was hovering the man he dreaded the most.

-" Hello, Dear Father-In-Law."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm back. Sorry, I promised this chapter for a more earlier update, but school was suffocating me.3**

 **Anyway; next chapter is the closing act.**

 **The War is On!**

 **I honestly don't ship Hojo and KUga, I just see them as a funny pair that could make great friends.**

 **Thx for the love, your encouragement pushed me to study and pass succesfully my exams to get writing. I ADORE YOUUUU.**

 **Next up is Achilleus Warriors.**

 **HYPE!**

 **See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: No worry, Not dead. Just College and Moving out of the city. Had a rough summer with finding rent and establishing myself in this foreign city. Plus, writer's block (especially main story, too much to tell and few time.) and wifi trouble.**

 **Anyway, back with this. A two-part prequel for now.**

 **I hope Achilleus will be updated soon. time will tell**

 **Review and follow.**

 **See ya soon lovelies.**

* * *

 _ **Stories from the Past: Prequel part 1**_

Back in the dark ages…

In one of the filthy, dreadful cells of the Gods citadel…

Hidden behind the howls of death and doom of the enraged demons…

A man in red hair sat solemnly in the far corner of his prison unit. He seemed to care less about those comrades of his, screaming and promising a painful end to their imprisoners. On one of his cuffed hands, he held a picture on which he looked longingly.

The last memoire of his once perfect family. He could've never thought he will end up in such a lowly state.

Before the creation of God Apprentices;…

It was common knowledge that Gods can't reproduce. Though, they normally continued their futile attempts of intercourse, in the hopes of a positive result. They tried on Nymphs but failed. At some point, they started losing all belief and arose the possibility of creating new beings.

Hilda and Javier Saiba, two Gods with unyielding love for one another. Despite their knowledge of their incapability of bringing a new life, they got married under the shades of Iphigenia's blossoming peach trees, they lived in the high godly pantheons. They kissed, they hugged, they loved, they were loved. After years of living together, they reached a turning point in their lives where they desperately craved a child.

Hilda falling into deep depression and sorrow as she lost all the sparks in her molten gold eyes.

Javier, being the crafty caster that he is, suggested doing the forbidden: Using a piece of _**the Mother Core**_ as a source of rebirth.

Behind the backs of his fellow court members, he carefully took a flare from the core and in that night implanted it in the womb of his wife.

They were blessed by a healthy fetus. Their happiness rising within the high skies of the world and their miracle awakening the almost dead hopes of the Gods.

But at birth, their whole community couldn't help but stand in horror.

It was **a bad seed.** The punishment of their sin. Their greed. Their hunger.

The boy grew under the care of his loving parents in the first 20 years of his life. The eyes of the whole court on him, watching him attentively, and casting him as far as possible from the common people.

At the tender age of 68, he started using magic. A horrid, extremely powerful magic form that could rival the Gods.

He was a danger. An abomination to be eliminated.

Before his very eyes, Hiroto watched the Natchwolfes and Dragons capture his parents and pin them down, as he couldn't do anything but watch, his hands and legs frozen in place by some kind of spell. He watched as his grandfather stabbed his fist into his mother's heart, tugging her soul out with his fingers under the shrieked screams of his father.

He watched as he drink her soul all up and reduced her into nothing but a pile of withered petals.

He cried. he wanted to attack but couldn't.

His grandfather looked at his father now, saying:

-" I told you not to go on such an extent for a woman. She was nothing but an Augustine anyway." He smirked.

My father spat at his face: " You were never that good of a father anyway."

The elderly instantly dug his hand into his chest, taking out his heart out: " Such an ungrateful bastard."

-"NOOOOOO." Hiroto screamed in pain.

The man turned towards me: " Now, it's your turn grandson.." He left the heart fall to the floor. " Such a shame, to have my first predecessor be like this."

He walked to him, the boy struggling to escape. Just mere inches away, he stopped looking at the redhead toddler.

-" Or… you know… Having you around would be a lot of fun." He grinned innocently at him.

The traumatized kid looked in terror at the man.

They later threw him in one of the cells with the demons.

From there on, started his battle for survival and revenge. He had to develop his magic and grow even stronger. At the age of 100, he was already capable of sprouting his wings. At 250, he cannibalized for the first time. And now at 1200, he was fully equipped to rip the Gods throats off.

That revolution from the Nakiris was his opportunity. He got his chance come right to him.

He scrunched the photo in between his hands, his eyes resembling those of blood lusted animals shone in a sharp yellow hue.

He looked up towards his prison bars when he heard a nearing clink of heels. A hooded figure stood before the now silent, expecting demons.

-"Who is Saiba Hiroto?" a female voice called his name.

-" I am." He stood up and walked before the figure. " I don't thinking you should talk this loud in here…"

-" Don't worry. We have everything settled." Their prison blond guard walked to them. " After all, we are to proceed today." The hood fell down to reveal the most beautiful gold locks in existence.

Hiroto found himself captivated by those amethyst orbs, that feminine neck, those plump cheeks, those long lashes, those plush rosy lips. She was Helene in her most elegant form.

-" My name is Lisianna Nakiri. I was sent by my elder to initiate the rebellion." She spoke in a tone as strict as time, but also as soft as a feather.

A silence stretched on between the two. Pure violet at shimmering yellow.

-" Ahm, I guess there no time to waste." That snapped him out of his trance.

And scratching the back of his head, he asked: " Then what shall we do?"

-" **ANNIHILATE.** "

-" Wait what?" he doubted what he just heard, did she just..

-" Blow it all off. All our allies have left the palace. Bring it all down. That is how our revolution will start. **A full throttle attack**."

-" Are you serious?..." He was extremely intrigued. He dreamt of destroying it all within the revolution's name. BUT, to be allowed to do it this early: What a joy!

No…

What a delight!

-" OHHHH. I've been waiting for this since forever. Yeaaaaah." He was practically shuddering in excitement.

Pulling up his sleeves, he screamed: " PREPARE YOURSELVES." All his comrades sprouted their wings, ready to take the flee as soon as possible. " And miss,.." He called for the blonde. " You better hide somewhere."

-"I can totally protect myself." She removed her cape, showing her full fetched armor, with a scabbard hanging on her left hip.

-" Well then...Let's get going." Hiroto lifted his palms high in the sky, and with a single move of his fingers…

 _ **Begone**_

The ground and the roof started crumbling down like thin air, and a path was meticulously drawn up the palace.

Hiroto flew up and outside his cage. The light rays tickling his skin for the first time in a long time.

Precisely 1132 years.

-" You seem pretty nostalgic about the sun." He looked to his side and at the woman using an Iris sleigh to fly beside him.

-" And here I thought the Nakiris were pacifist." He chuckled.

-" Pacifist doesn't mean weak." She interjected.

 _ **What is it? What was that?**_

 _ **A rampage. It's the DEMONS.**_

 _ **But how?**_

-" You better start moving." She put on her battle helmet. " They will be counterattacking very soon." And she flew up to the palace balcony.

Well she was really something else.

* * *

The war went on for longer than they could've expected. The Gods were dreadful, powerful. When they knew that they were betrayed, their rage got greater. They weren't just aiming to destroy all the rebels, but also to find the responsible for this. Little did they know, these were just on their courts and beside them on their dinner tables.

Standing by their side are the Tsukasas, ravaging all in their way.

The rebellion was in a tight situation. The only ones susceptible to battle were the Natchwolves and Dragons, but in a short time, their forces were exhausted, almost half of the males were dead or injured.

In the middle of a fierce battle against the Tsukasas, Hiroto found himself beaten to his end, if his ripped wing and bleeding head were any clue. His enemy one of the most ferocious warrior's of the Gods. His icy blue eyes held nothing but pure bloodlust and emotionlessness.

Sword in hand, he looked at the demon redhead and mumbled:

-" You sinful being. How dare you stand against your superiors. Your rightful place is in that cell. Rotting until you end." He looked at him. " I will punish you for your deed." The Tsukasa charged at the redhead.

With much agility, Hiroto dodged the swing of his sword, taking the opportunity to punch him right in the guts, sending him flying to the opposite side. The demon couldn't fly away, so he had to fight bare handed against his counterpart.

Recovering from the hit, the Tsukasa stood up again, helping with his blade as a cane, and wiping some dripping blood off the tip of his lips.

-" You're not giving in easily, aren't you?" the God's servant mumbled, looking disdainfully at the demon who held his fists to fight back.

He smirked: " Well then, I'll finish you off then." He sadistically looked at him, a look rivaling that of the man he swore revenge towards.

In the split of a second, he disappeared like dust, then in another, he appeared just a mere inch before Hiroto and swung his blade targeting the demon's neck.

If it wasn't for his reflexes that the blade rested the long of his right forearm, his head would've flown up the warzone.

-" What?" Grunting angrily, the God Apprentice tried but failed to free his sword from his enemy's wound, however Hiroto's skin and blood seemed to hold a grip of the tip.

Giving it up, he jumped back when he saw a pathetic punch come to him.

If anything, the pain in his arm was excruciating. He would feel his healing powers takes affect as the skin and vessels wrapped around the pure white blade of his enemy, scrunching it into bits that broke inside his flesh. His right half started to turn numb.

-" I see,…" The Tsukasa chuckled, his slits shining in a piercing cold glare. " You're already succumbing to your injuries." He slowly stepped to before him, highly amused by his whimpers. He took handful of red hair and pulled, dragging Hiroto to his knees. " Now, may you die a painful, lonely death."

-" Screw …y-you." Those were his last words, preparing to join his parents up in the heavens.

Suddenly, a heavy thick fog rose around them and a rapid wind, carrying the dust from the ground and blinding the Tsukasa's sight. He could no longer _perceive, nor sense his prey's presence around them._

As the fog dissipated, he groaned when couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

He felt the gentle breeze against his face, the coldness of the metal of an armor.

His eyesight was hazy, and his body shook with goose bumps while the last bit of consciousness left his being at the sight of thread of blonde hair.

 _Lisy…_

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes to green. Green tree leaves swaying with the wind.

 _What? Where am I?_

-" You're awake?" A blonde head popped from his right side.

-" Lisy…" he murmured weakly her name. As their strategist and the west wing leader, The beautiful yet wild Lisianna Nakiri was one of the pillars of this revolution. " Where are .."

-" I saved you out of Chris's grip. Thank god an Iris managed to distract him enough for me to pull you far away." As of now, she was wearing a black undershirt and tight black pants and mini boots. This was usually the outfit she wore beneath her heavy armour.

At her words, he could only sigh as he let his head rest back down on the ground, relishing in the numbness of his limbs.

-" How bad is it?" he nonchalantly questioned.

-" Pretty bad. Your wing is totally ripped out, you have three broken ribs and a skull fracture; you're quite lucky you didn't get any haemorrhagic shock. A sfor your arm, …, I did my best to take all the pieces off." She glanced at the bloody, white iron shreds resting by her. " You must be a tough gun to be able to stand like that before the most powerful Tsukasa." She could hear him giggle at her statement.

-" Well, I was the one to start this revolution with you, so…" He trailed off, lifting his bandaged arm to his eye level. " I have to be one to have gone this far."

She stared at his expression, mesmerized by the amount of pin and weakness she saw in his eyes. " Never thought demons felt anything." She uttered mindlessly.

He glanced at her sideways, struggling to muffle a laughter.

-" Are you an idiot? Of course we …"

-" But you aren't one of them are you?" She interrupted him then and there, surprising him.

He was speechless for a moment, but then, letting his arm fall to his side, he spoke: " How did you know? "

Turning behind her, she pulled a photo out of his worn-out shirt: " And…" She signalled to a faint brand on his shoulder " that is the royal family mark of honour."

After a second of silence, he let his forearm fall over his eyes and muttered a light: " Shit."

-" Mind to explain." That was all she said before he started off his story.

* * *

-" And that is it at least. I've sworn revenge upon every God, especially the high court members on what they did to my family, and this the main reason why I supported and joined this revolution since the beginning." He sighed his last words, making much effort to not gaze at the blonde's face.

Drowning in a comfortable quiet, the beauty hummed in understanding, finally speaking: " So, you're basically one of us, a God's Apprentice." She plainly deduced to which he gaped.

-" Huuuh? Heck no, I am not like you. You, God's Apprentices, are manufactured by the Gods. You're their most graceful creation. As of me…" He trailed off. " I was just a random failing prototype."

-" I still don't see the difference though." She continued. " You are the first born of the Gods highest ranks. Your power and status is higher than of the demons and…"

-" You don't get it do ya…" He interrupted her mindless shattering. He looked up, as his sharp golds met her soft violets: " I never belonged anywhere in this world."

He could see her eyes widen slightly at his desperate tone. Looking down once more, he explained: " In this all-too-purposeful world, where the ones serve and others rule, I don't belong anywhere. I'm no pure God, I'm surely no brainless, hungry demon…" He lifted his hand up where she can see it. " … I am not an Apprentice? I am… What am I? I do ignore it." He wistfully stared at the bandaged limb.

As a moment of silence hung over them, Lisy sighed heavily, slightly surprising the man.

-" You know,… even as a Nakiri myself, I doubt I know who I am that much.." Moving forward, her face was now straight above his so that her long blonde luscious was cascading over his face. " For my superiors, we are nothing but mating mediums. We fight for them, we think for them, we love for them at times even. But, I've always seen through their lies." Her eyes turned soft, nearly as desperate as his.

Seeing her being this vulnerable, he lifted his right arm, taking a strand of blonde between his fingers, brushing his thumb over silky soft fleece.

-" I guess, if this was the case… I hope this war will lead both to of us to their answer." He softly spoke, to which she nodded.

Long moments of cherishing passed by, until, she awkwardly broke eye contact and fixed her hair.

-" This place is the farthest point of the world, far from the battle field. You need to stay here till you're completely healed." She mumbled, still entranced what just occurred.

-" So it is." He agreed and closed his eyes. " How about you, I guess you will be going back to the palace I assume. This war has gotten so ridiculous. Our forces are being drained by each minute. The Gods seem invincible. I hope the Nakiris have a backup plan."

She glanced at him from behind her fringe, amethyst irises narrowed: " Actually, **I** do." She whispered, getting back to her feet, and slowly walking the down the hill.

Unbeknownst to the confused Hiroto, one of the blood-stained blades was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Stories from the Past: Prequel part 2**_

At a time when the Tsukasas were rampaging the West camps of the rebels, heading elders and burning kids, the party was going full swing in the Riviera ballroom.

Celebrating their soon-to- be victory against their enemies, the Gods and the Nakiris were toasting and laughing nonchalantly.

-" Saiba-sama…" As she called for the elderly royal with her sweetest voice, struggling to keep her mask on, but succeeding nonetheless like most of her relatives.

Dressed in her prettiest sky blue gown, and adorning her finest jewellery, she earned her title as the Nakiri's Angel. She was the most sooth after Nakiri.

And tonight, she was determined to make use of that title.

-" Lisianna, my dearest. You look fabulous tonight." The head God, if you were to say that.

-" Thank you sir, it is an honour to hear that from you." She bowed her head in respect for him.

-" No need my darling…" He chuckled. " Have you met my heir, Asahi." He pointed out at the man standing by him.

 _Target in sight._ She couldn't help the smirk that crept on her face: " It is my pleasure, sir." She bowed her head again.

But the hand that held up her face was undoubtedly that of the maroon-haired man named Asahi.

-" Even the rumours couldn't give this beauty justice." He whispered to her seductively to which she smiled.

Chuckling a little, the elder cleared his throat and explained: " Asahi here was one of my late son's disciple. After his passing in quite the tragic circumstances, I chose this young man as my successor in the line. Also he had been of great help during this little riot of a resistance."

At his very word, it was getting harder to keep her cool, only firing her up more for what she is about to do.

-" So my dear Lisianna…" she heard her name being uttered. " As one of my most cherished Nakiris, I see no harm in you being my heir's date for the night." He held out a hand for her and she obliged, Him then joining both their hands.

-" Miss Lisianna.."

-" Sir Asahi…"

And they walked up to the dance floor.

-" I guess my lineage is in safe hands now." The elder God smiled victoriously.

* * *

After a few cups of liquor and cheesy seduction, Lisy found herself being carried bridal style down the palace's long halls.

She was gripping his neck tightly and burying her hand deep into his chest.

 _Noob…_

Opening the large bedroom door, he instantly attacked her lips with such fervour and she kissed back passionately.

 _Disgusting…_

His cape was the first thing to go off, than her diamond brooch, and later she fell with a loud thud on the mattress.

 _Arrogant…Fool… Dumbass…_

Fighting for dominance, he allowed her to turn him over so that she was the one tackling him now.

Feeling his hand come dangerously close to her chest and bum, she opened her long closed eyelids.

However, when she felt a hand play with her hair, she broke out of the kiss looking down at him.

At first, all she saw was red, then…

-" Lisianna, you really are my perfect wife." He spoke sweetly, approaching her face once again.

 _Get away from me you filth. You are, and will never be the one._

In a fit of anger and impulse, she took out the daggers that she meticulously hid under her skirt and strapped to both her thighs and put them where they were meant to rest.

After calming down a bit, she stared at her warm, scarlet hand. In that second of complete blackout, she dug two knives into each one of his shoulders, literally pinning him down the bed. As for the blade that she was holding in her hand, she slit through his throat, ultimately cutting his vocal cords.

Taking a second to get a grip of her situation, she looked at her state. She was dripping with the thick liquid.

Stepping out of him, she could hear his pained squeal while trying to turn his head to where she now stood.

-" You deserved it.." she spoke, taking of the blood stained gown and freeing herself from the damned corset. " All you Gods see is sex and creating a healthy lineage, nothing else. You don't care about your subjects, nor your subordinates opinion. You don't even need our consent for anyone of your outrageous, bullshit rules. Well, …" She slipped into a knight's undershirt and pants. " That is what this revolution is." Uncaring about his high-pitched whimper, she opened one of his drawers and took out the temple's key " I am bringing down this system from its root" She hastily braided her hair and walked back to his side: " And by the way, you're no heir and not even as fine as him, you hopeless fuck boy" And she knocked him out with a punch

 _If I remember well, this room is on the encircling area of the temple. Considering that the party is still going, the halls will be clear, so the plan is to move fast and strike with_ _ **this.**_

She took the darkened iron chard hiding deep in her gown's flaps.

Walking out of the room, she made sure that all the maids and butlers left for their service. Luckily, the loud music that echoed the long of the corridors was enough to camouflage the ticking of her heels as she ran to her destination.

Arriving in front of the large wooden door that led to the temple, she took some breaths in feeling a sudden chilling breeze tingle her skin under the thin fabric of her shirt. She carefully pushed the door, peeping for any possible threat.

And as she feared, she saw long grey hair and wrinkled palms held up for prayers to the all bright, alive Mother's Core.

She hid back behind the door frame, biting her lips in irritation as she listened to his prayer.

-" Oh all mighty core, oh great heart. I found my heir a fabulous wife, she will be our key to surviving. Oh holy guide, I know you showed me the way many times, in my decisions and deeds, I always would walk back to you. Please back me up for just a little more, so that I will reign again, and…" His voice turned clipped. " _ **Punish my rather courageous, stupid subjects.**_ "

She clenched her face at the mockery in his voice. He never took this revolution as a danger. Even though he was well aware that he was been betrayed by someone in entourage, he turned a blind eye over it, confident that his warriors and plans will ultimately win.

Like the sun with its rays, the Mother's Core emitted clear white strings of light that surrounded the man's body, hugging his form gently.

 _What should I do? He is recharging. I'll have to wait for him to leave, but if I stay longer, he will definitely feel my presence…_

-" So this is what the Mother's Core looks like. Pretty." She almost shouted when she heard that one familiar voice.

While the Core twitched and screamed, the bearded man turned to meet his grandson.

-" Hiro-kun, …, I see you came to visit your old man. I guess you had fun leading that revolution." He giddily spoke, not giving even the slightest air of offence.

A month after their talk in the outskirts, their time together went down to zero. Actually she was the one avoiding him at all cost.

For reasons.

His wings, now fully recovered, were disrupting her vision of the elder God.

All she could perceive was the Core going utterly nuts, growing what looked like dendrites in every direction.

Linking dots, she finally recognized what he was up to.

She started shuffling in her pocket.

-" You see, I am really doing my hardest to show my gratitude." He smirked earnestly to him. " You haven't changed old man, always and forever a twat." This had the other man chuckle.

-" We've grown guts with brawns I see, But you're fully aware that you can't beat me." He slowly walked towards Hiroto, so now he was right before.

-" Who said _**I will.**_ " Murmuring these words, the sound of his flapping wings and shoes running on the floor, came simultaneously.

While Hiroto trapped him by his wings, Lisy ran at light speed and with a swift jump, she delivered the finishing blow in this story.

Once the blade covered with Hiroto's blood touched the Mother's Core, the ball of energy crunched than expended, throwing Lisy away.

-" LISYY." Flying her way, he caught her half-naked form and flew through the crystal dome that topped the temple.

-" YOU FOOLS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" The Core, now turned dust and spectres was dawning his head and spreading through the kingdom.

Soon, he was wrinkling, tearing, crumpling like the old pages of a book. As he screamed in pain and left a help- bidding hand, only to see two gold pools glare at him.

Flying out of the now collapsing palace, he distinctively heard the cries and howls of victory and the Tsukasas being confusedly bulldozed.

See the fire works of the Dragons and Nymphs blessing nature with their tears, she flew to where they had last talked. Under that beautiful, always full-bloom tree.

Landing on that hill, he glanced at the sky that was now shining with all the neon colours. From pink, to yellow, to blue and indigo. They were literally the colours of their new beginning.

Looking back down to the blonde in his arms, she was gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly. She was slightly shaking, more likely from the cold, burying her head into the crook of his neck.

He decided to speak first: " Destroying the Mother's Core with my blood? Smart idea. And seeing that you and I aren't turning into dust, means that we aren't affected. Maybe, because I was born and you were manufactured by the Gods, either way. Nice moves you got. Doubted my distraction was enough of help for you, but, we made it." He looked back down at her, thus, meeting her amethyst orbs.

First was staring, then squinting, approaching, then lips touching.

Under the twilight of freedom, the blonde and the redhead loved each other.

* * *

-" Up, Up,UP." The workers moving the bricks up the platform to where they will soon-to-be towers.

-" Your highness, according to my calculations, the infrastructure and the building mill come to an end by Monday, so we will move to the internal structure." The head-engineer spoke to his queen, showing some stats on a scrap of paper.

-" Okay, if you may, by that time, I'd like to see your other sketches of stables, workshops and the civilians residents." She gracefully acquired, pulling her hair off her shoulder and massaging her prominent bump.

-" As you wish, Milady." He bowed respectively as she begun walking out of the working site.

As the Queen and protector of Normas, Mother Lisianna was assisting the works on her kingdom Tootsuki.

She could hear the gossips bout her weight and shape as she passed by some workers, but for some reason, it made her chuckle.

Walking to an isolated area, where she was sure no one was around, she carefully and slowly sat on the floor, magically teleporting herself to the hill.

Passing her hand on her swollen belly, she could feel cold fingers resting on her shoulders.

-" How many times should I tell you to stay away from the construction place? If you don't give a damn about yourself, care about the baby." He scolded for the umpteenth time while sitting behind her, head resting on his chest.

-" As many times as you want. I will not." She leaned into his touch, meticulous fingers loosening her tired pressure points. " How is the work on your kingdom anyway?"

-" The underworld is a handful." He sighed in exhaustion. " The rivers are dead pits. The lands look like they've been suffering drought for over a millennium. And every corner smells like someone just died in there, like I can't take a turn without bumping into a skeleton." He looked genuinely annoyed, to her amusement of course.

They drowned in a comfortable silence for a moment, before she grumbled: " How is Perry-san?"

He almost burst out of laughter at that moment: " Lisy, Lisy, Lisy, we spoke about this, haven't we? Perry-san is a nice person, and she was really welcoming when she accepted to marry me even after she knew of our little secret." He placed a hand over her bump, feeling the slow beats of a small heart.

She was pouting at his words: " What is fair in me not getting married because of my pregnancy and you getting to have a partner in life?"

-" Becauuse…" he mockingly spoke. " I am A KING, and I have to create a lineage. It's my duty, just like every other elected leader of the six races did." Of course, after the war, the six races broke apart, choosing to set their separate kingdoms, life styles and territories, seeing that after many years of slavery, they had to the freedom and will to be what they truly are.

-"Bleh…" Was all that she uttered.

-" But, you know, …" He took her hand and lovingly kissed it. " I doubt having my children from her might be the hardest part after everything I've seen." He seductively murmured.

-" Yeah, like you had me knocked out from the first time." She told matter-of-factly, and he chuckled.

And soon, she joined in

They both then stared at the sky, blue as always, and recalled the rainbow that watched over their love and passion for these past few years.

The future seems brighter than it was at least.

* * *

-" You know, I haven't told you, but I met this guy in one of my tours and he called me _**the next Mother's Core.**_ "

-" Huuuuhhhhh? You know I hate that word, brings bad memories." He cringed instantly.

-" I didn't mean it, but, do you think… I mean… what kind of being will this baby be?"

-" Hmmm, I don't know,…" He looked in a struggle. " A God maybe."

-" What?" He heard her voice shake.

-" Nah, who fucking cares? I don't, you neither. That guy must be an oracle, those frauds get money from creating bullshit prophecies anyway."

-" Sure they do." And they both relaxed for the next few centuries.

* * *

 **How the prophecy came to be: One of the palace's wisest documenters was with Lisy when she was told that, He plainly documented the moment as trivial, but after the birth of the baby, and the making of a royal library, it got lost for decades until it was found by other court members soon after Lisianna's death, believing its content, it was made into tapestry and became a prophecy.**

 **Well, that is technichally how think prophecies were made though XD**

 **Ja ne.**


End file.
